wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonets of Destiny Theme Songs
Theme songs for the Dragonets and related characters. Some of the songs are edited to match the WoF world or the characters better. Clay "Kids" by MGMT (Thanks for the suggestion, Nibby!) You were a child Crawling on your knees toward it Making me so proud But their voices are too loud I like to watch you laughing You pick the insects off plants No time to think of consequences {Chorus:} Control yourself Take only what you need from it A family of trees wanting To be haunted Control yourself Take only what you need from it A family of trees wanting To be haunted The water is warm But it's sending me shivers A baby is born Crying out for attention The memories fade Like looking through a fogged mirror Decision to decisions are made And not bought But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot I guess not {Chorus} x3 Tsunami "Confident" by Demi Lovato Are you ready? Ha It's time for me to take it, I'm the boss right now Not gonna fake it, not when you go down 'Cause this is my game and you better come to play I used to hold my freak back, now I'm letting go I make my own choice, please, I run this show So leave the lights on, no, you can't make me behave So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you've had me underrated Rated, rated {Chorus:} What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being What's wrong with being confident? It's time to get the chains out, is your tongue tied up? 'Cause this is my ground and I'm dangerous And you can get out, but it's all about me tonight So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you've had me underrated Rated, rated {Chorus x2} So you say I'm complicated That I must be outta my mind But you've had me underrated {Chorus x2} Glory "Glorious" by Macklemore (Thanks for the suggestion, Nibby!) You know I'm back like I never left Another sprint, another step Another day, another breath Been chasing dreams, but I never slept I got a new attitude and a lease on life And some peace of mind Seek and I find I can sleep when I die Wanna piece of the pie, grab the keys to the ride And dang I'm straight I'm on my wave, I'm on my wave Get out my wake, I'm running late, what can I say? I heard you die twice, once when they bury you in the grave And the second time is the last time that somebody mentions your name So when I leave here on this earth, did I take more than I gave? Did I look out for the people or did I do it all for fame? Legend it's exodus searching for euphoria Trudging through the mud to find the present, no ignoring us Got 20,000 deep off in the street like we some warriors The Talons told me never bow your head, woo! {Chorus:} I feel glorious, glorious Got a chance to start again I was born for this, born for this It's who I am, how could I forget? I made it through the darkest part of the night And now I see the sunrise Now I feel glorious, glorious I feel glorious, glorious I'm feeling glorious The fam looking victorious You know that we been going in Since we hopped out 'o that ocean En garde, things are just things They don't make you who you are Can't pack up a home and take it with you when you're gone We posted on the porch, my family's glasses to the stars My friends all smiling down on me like woo, that girl got bars Okay, okay, yes I do I said amen and hallelujah, let me testify too Another morning, a morning, don't let self get in my way I got my breath, I got my faith and I remember why I came {Chorus} We gonna be alright, put that on my life When I open my eyes, hope I see you shine We're planting a flag they don't understand The world is up for grabs x2 {Chorus} Starflight "Airplanes" by B.o.B {Chorus:} Can we pretend that dragons in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that dragons in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the fightin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the smoke and the flame and the ashen Time, all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that gem in your lap And you hopin', but them people never will come back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So Sunny, Sunny, sorry I'm late I'm on my way, so don't close that gate If I don't make that, then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night {Chorus} Yeah, yeah Somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, when I saw the sun's rays Before it ever mattered whether we had a red hue Yeah, back when I was tryna get away with you And back when I was flyin' for the thrill of it But nowadays we flyin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of 'wings Then maybe, oh maybe, I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the war game And back when nobody listened to my thoughts And back before I tried to cover up my nerves But this is for Pyrrhia—what's up, Sunny? So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the scales that started this? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of 'wings {Chorus} I could really use a wish right now I, I, I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shooting stars I, I, I could really use a wish right now A wish, a wish right now Sunny "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City When can we do this again? When can I see you again? x3 Switch on the sky, and the stars glow for you Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny {Chorus:} It's been fun, but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then When can we do this again? Oh-oh, oh, oh x3 I gotta know When can I see you again? Joined at the hip, yeah, your friends all need you Life is a trip, and the road map leads you Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny {Chorus} Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny So let me know before I wave goodbye When can I see you again? Oh-oh, oh, oh x4 Yeah, it's been fun, but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow But-but before I go and hit the road Tell me when When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when When can I see you again? Blister "Giving up the Gun" by Vampire Weekend {Chorus:} Your sword's grown old and rusty Burnt beneath the rising sun It's locked up like a trophy Forgetting all the things it's done And though it's been a long time You're right back where you started from I see it in your eyes That now you're giving up the gun When I was just 13 I had wrists like steel And I felt complete And now my body fades Behind a brass charade And I'm obsolete But if the chance remained To see those better days I'd cut the cannons down My ears are blown to bits From all the roaring hits But I still crave that sound {Chorus} I heard you play guitar Down at a seedy bar Where skinheads used to fight Your toothy yellow smile And your garbage style Used to save the night You felt the coming wave Told me we'd all be brave You said you wouldn't flinch But in the years that passed Since I saw you last You haven't moved an inch {Chorus} Watch me shine in my way I'll Go on, go on, go on x8 {Chorus} Blaze "Glamorous" by Fergie Are you ready? If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home, you say it If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S {Chorus:} We flyin' first class up in the sky Poppin' champagne, livin' my life In the fast lane, I won't change By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy flossy The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous (The glamorous life) By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy The glamorous, the glamorous glamorous (The glamorous life) By the glamorous, ooh the flossy flossy Wear them gold and diamonds rings All them things mean all the blings Chaperons and limousines Shoppin' for expensive things I be on the movie screens Magazines and boogie scenes I'm so clean, I'm so pristine I'm a queen, I'm no machine I never go to the Scorpion Den For the thieves, a trashy pen Remember then, way back when I'd go back and buy again After the show or after the Grammys I never go cool out with the family Sippin', reminiscing on days When I had a gold crown and now I'm in {Chorus} I'm talkin' champagne wishes, caviar dreams I deserve nothin' but all the finer things Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us I got enough money in the bank for the two of us Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce to support my gold fetish Lifestyles so rich and famous, Queen Scarlet will get jealous Half a million for the stones, takin' trips from here to Rome So if you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yes G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S {Chorus} I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though 'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days When I'd rock on top the throne, that'd be really dope Dang, it's been a long road and the industry is cold I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know (If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home) My daddy told me so (If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home) He let his daughter know (If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home) My daddy told me so (If you ain't got no money take yo' broke tail home) He let his daughter know Burn "Demons" by Imagine Dragons When the days are cold and the cards all fold And the saints we see are all made of gold When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale I want to hide the truth, I'll never shelter you But with the beast inside, there's nowhere you can hide No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come {Chorus:} When you feel my heat, look into my eyes It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide Don't get too close, you'll wish you died It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide At the curtain's call is the last of all When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl So they dug your grave and the masquerade Will come calling out at the mess you made I want to let you down, but I am hell bound None of this is for you I will still hide the truth No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come {Chorus} I say it's what you make, they say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul, you need to let me go Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to kill their light You can't escape this now, unless I show you how {Chorus} Morrowseer Don't have one, can't find one, any suggestions? Queen Thorn "Royals" by Lorde I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address In the torn-up town, no post code envy But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams But everybody's like crystal, silver, diamonds on your time piece Gold crowns, islands, tigers on a gold leash We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair {Chorus:} And we'll never be royals (royals) It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler) You can call me Queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule Let me live that fantasy My friends and I? We've cracked the code We count our dollars on the train to the party And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this We didn't come from money But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams But everybody's like crystal, silver, diamonds on your time piece Gold crowns, islands, tigers on a gold leash We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair {Chorus} We're bigger than we ever dreamed And I'm in love with being queen Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh Life is great without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair {Chorus} Deathbringer None, why is finding one for Deathbringer so hard? Seriously need a suggestion. Fatespeaker (Note: This is kinda a Starspeaker ship song) "I Need Your Love" by Ellie Goulding {Chorus:} I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love I need your love I take a deep breath every time I pass your door I know you're there, but I can't see you anymore And that's the reason you're in the dark I'm not sure that you know I felt a spark And I feel so helpless here Watch your eyes are filled with fear Tell me, do you feel the same? I'll hold you in my arms again {Chorus} Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now? I walk in circles, but I'll never figure out What I mean to you, do I belong? I try to fight this, I know I'm still that strong And I feel so helpless here Watch my eyes are filled with fear Tell me, do you feel the same? I'll hold you in my arms again {Chorus} All the years All the times You have never been to blame And now my eyes are open And now my heart is closing And all the tears All the lies All the waste I've been trying to make a change And now my heart is open I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right I feel so high I come alive I need to be free Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous